


Behind The Scenes

by TheInsomniacReader



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is protective, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, I'm Sorry, MC has very dark past, MC is reader, Mint Eye is a bit different, Past Rape, Self-Blame, Self-Harm, Slowburn sort of?, heed the trigger warnings, im so bad at tags, saeyoungxmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/pseuds/TheInsomniacReader
Summary: Set in an alternate Universe.MC has a history, a bad one. She doesn't like talking about it and prefers to keep it secret to anyone she knows. So instead, she downloads a modified social app that allows her to talk to strangers. Little does she know, the app was meant to be inaccessible by the public. Turns out it was made by the famous hacker 707 who's been watching over her for several years.Now if only nobody else knew about her secret, things wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, 707 isn't the only one who has been watching her.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Lets Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if this'll be a full-blown story or just a few chapters. It depends on the readers I suppose.
> 
> Also READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
> This story deals with mental illnesses and other VERY heavy subjects, specifically depression, anxiety and past rape aspects. Includes self-harm. It won't be TOO graphic, but please heed the warnings.
> 
> Might include a lemon at some point.

You sat down on the kids' swing in the empty park across from your apartment. It's where you always went to calm down and think. These horrifying thoughts still haunted you years after the incident. They classed it under suicide, which you knew it wasn't.

_Hi, my name is MC for short. Let me tell you a little about myself. Of course, this is all told inside my head, since I really don't want to talk about it with anyone. Anyway, here's my story._

_I'm nineteen, living in Seoul. Moved out at age sixteen, right after the incident. You want to know what the incident was? It's quite a dark story. My mother was an abusive compulsive liar. She would do anything to get her right. She abused me for years. The physical scars faded over time, but the mental ones are still burning bright inside my head. She "rented" me out to her friends every weekend. Why, you ask? She didn't have a job and we needed money for groceries. It's pretty brutal to make your teenage kids go through that, right? My father wasn't in the picture, so I assumed I was the consequences of a one-night stand. I already acknowledged the fact I wasn't a happy accident. _

_ANYHOW, fast-forward to the incident. One night, my mother was particularly aggressive. She had a habit of talking down on me, no matter what. Here I was, telling her I graduated from school --yes, I did indeed go to school. Though, not college, I only graduated high school-- and I just believe she was jealous of me. She had me at a young age and had to drop out of school, which is why I believe she also resented me greatly. She was cooking at the time, I remember this too vividly. She took the pan off the stove and heated her metal soup spoon. Yeah, it wasn't very pleasant. She made me drop my pants she planted the spoon on my inner thigh. I didn't scream, I feel like I lost the ability to, at the time. She told me that because of me, she had to drop out. She'd told me this story many times already. The reason she burnt me on that spot, was to make me ugly. She wanted men to see me and think that I'm too ugly to ever have sex with. It didn't bother me at the time, but now it certainly does._

_It was that exact same moment, that something flipped inside my brain. Like a switch in a video game that says "be a good girl // be a bad girl" with all its consequences. I grabbed the steak knife that was on the kitchen counter behind her when she put the pan back on the stove, and waited for her to turn back around. It happened so quick, I didn't even remember how it happened. She was lying on the floor, knife sticking out of her chest. Bleeding out silently. It didn't take long for her to stop squirming. This isn't particularly a thing I like to remember, I'm not a murderer or anyone who enjoys murders. But it just happened. I wiped away my fingerprints and wrapped her fingers around the knife. Just a deeply depressed mother who couldn't handle life anymore._

_I'm not suicidal, I want to keep living. But the only way I know how, is through pain. I'm nineteen, deeply depressed and suffering from a lot of things that haven't been diagnosed. Life is about to do a 180, I hope at least._

With your phone in hand, you debated whether or not you should download a social network app. You really desperately wanted to talk to people, people you didn't know and who didn't live close to you. You browsed several pages of an apps-filled website and found one that seemed interesting to you. RFA Networking, it was called. Didn't have much of a description, other than 'let's be friends!' Somehow, you felt that worked for you. You installed the app and noticed the page you were on, had vanished. You raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it.

"Name... Hmm, I guess I'll stick with M.C." You scrolled through the app and only one person was online. You decided to strike a conversation. 

**MC** : Hello?

 **707** : Hello, who is this?!

 **MC** : I'm MC, I just wanted to talk to people. 

**707** : How did you get this app?

 **MC** : I found it on a website. Something... MintEyeApps?

 **707** : This is wrong.

 **707** : You're not supposed to know about this app.

 **MC** : What do you mean? It was a public website.

 **707** : It's not safe. You shouldn't be on here.

 **MC** : It's only a social app...

 **707** : ...

 **707** : Okay. I'll do some research.

 **707** : In the meantime, enjoy my app.

 **MC** : Okay...

_**707** has logged out._

You furrowed your brows and read through the conversation again. Why shouldn't you be on there? Was it meant to be private? You tapped your chin, you were so sure you'd heard of the name 707 before. You shook your head and tapped the notification icon. 

(1 new message)

 **Unknown** : Welcome to the RFA app. 

**Unknown** : The fun is about to begin.

 **MC** : Who are you?

 **Unknown** : You'll find out sooner or later.

 **Unknown** : I know who you are and I know WHAT you are.

 **MC** : I don't understand.

 **Unknown** : You will soon enough.

 **Unknown** : I will find you.

_**Unknown** has logged out_

Panic rose as you read the messages again. He knew who you were... Messages started to erase themselves, one by one.

"No, no, no!" You tapped your screen wildly, thinking it'd somehow help the situation. But as soon as all messages disappeared, you dropped your phone on the ground. Your hands were shaky. Did you make a mistake in downloading this app? You stood up and wiped the sand off your screen before dragging yourself back to your apartment. You were considering buying a new lock for your door... Just in case.


	2. The Break-in

The next day arrived quickly and almost made you forget about the social app you'd joined. You really needed a job so you were determined to apply all over town for something that would pay you enough to survive. 

It wasn't until after dinner your phone vibrated, which instantly made you remember the day before. You swallowed hard and unlocked your phone to see it was from Unknown. 

**Unknown** : have you already forgotten?

 **Unknown** : they're waiting for you. 

You put down your phone and paced around the room. Not only did you have zero clue who that might be, you weren't particularly excited to talk to this... 707 again. Though you knew you had little choice. 

You opened the chat once again and instantly a new message popped up. You bit the inside of your cheek anxiously before opening it so see it was from the stranger himself.

 **707** : heyyy there MC!

 **707** : I did some research... and...

 **707** : you're clear! 

You raised an eyebrow. Did he just say... research? Did he research you?!

 **MC** : what? did you stalk me or something?

 **707** : I'm the famous hacker _**seven oh seven**_ _,_ I have my ways.

You opened the fridge, looking for the butter to start cooking dinner. 

_"Changing your lock won't keep us away."_

You jerked up and slammed your fridge door. You whipped around, but saw nobody. Your heart was pounding a million times a minute. The door and windows were locked, you were absolutely certain.

 **MC** : something is wrong. I need to go.

 **MC** : I think someone tried to break in

 **707** : what!! did u see them? are you alright?

 **707** : let me hack the security cameras in your apartment complex

 **707** : stay where you are MC!

 **_707_ ** _has logged out_

You swallowed hard. _Hacking the security cameras... in my apartment complex?! He knows where_ _I LIVE?_

"Okay, calm down. You'll be fine MC, he doesn't sound like an evil hacker. Maybe he's looking out for you." You gripped your phone and sat down on the chair at the dinner table. Normally you weren't so easily spooked... But the strange voice said that locks don't keep them away. _Them_ away, so there's more than one. Your lip started bleeding from all the biting you had been doing for the past twenty minutes. It took a very long time before 707 logged back on. 

Speak of the devil.

_**707** has logged in_

**707** : Hello?

 **707** : are you still here?

 **707** : you're not safe there. 

**707** : pack up your things and get ready to leave your apartment

 **MC** : what, why?! am I in danger?

 **707** : you might be. I'll send you the address of a safe place. 

**707** : I installed the latest and best locks and security cameras in that apartment. 

**707** : I'll keep you safe 

**MC** : when do I leave?

 **707** : I'll have you picked up in an hour

 **707** : pack now. I'll contact u later.

 _ **707**_ _has logged out_

You stared mouth open wide at your phone. Hundreds of thoughts raced through your head. _Did this mean that stranger actually knew about my past and wanted to kill me?! No, no, surely not. Who could POSSIBLY know about this? I was the only one in the house at that time!_

You shook your head and smacked your cheeks. You felt like you were stressing too much, which you knew would contribute to an eventual breakdown. You took a deep breath and started packing. Luckily you still owned a suitcase from when you moved out. It was pink and dusty, but it'd do.

The suitcase was stuffed with clothing, your Gameboy and general hygiene stuff. You looked around and realised you never really owned much in the first place. You sighed once more before closing the door behind you, knowing you might not be back for a very long time. Safety first. 

For some reason you really did trust 707. It hurt your brain not knowing why and how you thought you knew him, but you decided that it was better to trust him than to stay in an apartment that got broken into. Maybe that burglar was Unknown, you thought. You shook your head in disbelief. Surely not... Right?

You frowned at the digital map 707 had sent you as you arrived at the building. It looked completely abandoned, only one room seemed in use. With a sigh, you made your way to your new studio apartment and unlocked the door with the code that was given to you.

" **Permission granted. Welcome, MC.** " You jumped up with a yelp and dropped your suitcase. _W-what? What is this security system? Am I being pranked? Am I part of a sci-fi movie?!_ You tried to compose yourself as you locked the door behind you. The studio apartment looked small, yet liveable. It seemed like someone had lived there before, although the dust on the tables and dressers made it seem otherwise.

 _Oh right! I should let Seven know I'm here._ You logged in to see that there were was someone else online, in a chatroom together with Seven. That made you very nervous as you didn't do well in groups. You scratched the back of your neck in anxiety, but decided to join anyway.

 **MC** : hello...

 **MC** : I made it

 **707** : I know, I got the ping from the security system.

 **707** : make yourself at home ^_^

 **Jumin** : oh? is this the person you were talking about, Luciel?

 **707** : do **NOT** call me that!! I will steal Elly from you!

 **Jumin** : what's wrong with calling you by your real name?

 **Jumin** : also stay away from my Elizabeth the 3rd, you'll only **torture** my lady.

 **707** : I DO NOT!

 **707** : ahem. **MC**.

 **707** : You will be safe here until we've identified your stalker.

 **MC** : **STALKER**? I have a stalker?

 **Jumin** : that doesn't sound good. Glad you're safe now, MC

 **707** : ya, I'll keep you safe. I've got this handled.

 **MC** : so it wasn't a burglar?

 **707** : I've confirmed him being on the same cameras for the past few years.

 **MC** : years...?

You felt panic rise in your chest as your lip quivered. He's probably been in your apartment before... but why hasn't he tried to kill you? You kicked your suitcase aside and slid down onto the floor. Your face turned white and felt sick to your stomach, knowing what could've happened if you didn't leave your house in time. A hiccup escaped your throat and tears formed in the corner of your eyes. You hadn't had a panic attack in several months and forgot how to calm yourself down. _I don't want to die... Seven said I'm safe here... But am I? What if he followed me here?! I'm so scared._

 **Jumin** : Luciel, I believe you should explain the situation to MC

 **707** : **Don't** call me that! 

**707** : but yes, I should

 **707** : MC, that stalker was the same person who got you to download this app.

 **707** : they're part of an organisation who have been following you for a while.

 **707** : now I don't know why they would get you to download this app and how

 **707** : but I'm working on it.

 **707** : they know about you and about your past

 **707** : I've also been following you for a while...

 **707** : but **not** as a stalker, I'm trying to keep you **safe**

 **MC** : you know about me too...?

 **707** : I know you might not understand 

**707** : your father...

 **707** : was my former boss

 **MC** : my father?

 **MC** : I never knew my father

 **707** : he was a wanted man. 

**707** : he wanted to keep you safe so he left

 **707** : he knew the consequences of having a child as the boss of a secret organisation

 **707** : he left without a trace

 **MC** : so I did have a father...

 **Jumin** : that is correct, I too, have worked with him once before

 **Jumin** : he had no choice

Tears filled your eyes again, but you weren't sure if it was joy or sadness. You finally calmed down and leaned your head against the counter behind you. It had been a minute since anyone had said anything, but you didn't exactly know what to respond with. Seven- or Luciel... or whatever, broke the silence. 

**707** : he still worked for the company after leaving you behind.

 **707** : he was on a contract

 **707** : something you don't dare breaking

 **707** : before he left, he told me to look out for you

 **707** : it's my duty

 **Jumin** : and you're a pretty lady. Of course, not as gorgeous as my Elizabeth the third.

 **707** : JUMIN! 

**707** : t-that has nothing to do with this!

 **707** : it's my duty!

 **MC** : so... the reason I'm alive?

 **707** : he's been to your apartment complex before, but he never made a move

 **707** : he was waiting for the right moment

 **707** : I believe I pulled you out on time

 **MC** : but didn't you say you researched me?

 **707** : ah yes

 **707** : I did, I made sure I knew it was actually **you** that joined the RFA app

 **707** : it could've been an imposter

 **MC** : like Unknown?

 **707** : !!!

 **707** : he talked to you?

 **707** : Hold up, it's not in any of the records

 **MC** : the messages deleted itself 

**MC** : this was yesterday

 **707** : why didn't u tell me?

 **707** : what did they say!!

 **Jumin** : grammar, Luciel

 **707** : it's **SEVEN OH SEVEN**

 **Jumin** : ...

 **MC** : they said they know who I am and what I am

 **MC** : and that the fun is about to start

 **MC** : What does that mean?

 **Jumin** : hmm

 **707** : that they've started moving forward

 **707** : this could get dangerous

 **707** : if they message you again

 **707** : let me know!!

 **707** : I have to go, I'll be back later

_**707** has logged out_

**Jumin** : don't worry MC, Luciel knows what he's doing

 **Jumin** : well then

 **Jumin** : good evening

_**Jumin** has logged out_

"Goodnight," you mumbled instead of typing. You put your phone on the ground beside you and scratched the back of your neck again. It stung as you touched it. _I have a father. I have a **father**. _You didn't know whether to be excited, anxious, angry or sad. He abandoned you and your mother when you were only three. You couldn't remember his name or even his face. Mother never talked about him, ever. Which is why you thought you were an accident of a hook-up. Maybe your mother was angry that your father left without a word. He abandoned both of you. Most of all, he abandoned a young child to be beaten and rented out by their very own mother. Why would anyone do that?

You looked down at your hands, they were shaking. You felt your desire for pain bubble up but tried your best to ignore it. 

_Not now, not now. Go away._ You looked up at the ceiling and remembered there were cameras set up. Seven could see you right now. You stood up and brushed the back of your jeans before silently unpacking your suitcase. The last thing you wanted was for Seven to see the gruesome side of you. Nobody should know about it. 

Two hours later and the apartment looked like it was ready for sale. Books were sorted, the dust had been cleaned off and the bed made. You wiped the sweat off your forehead and got ready to make food as you were now practically starving. A familiar _ding_ echoed in the room so you unlocked your phone to see who had been messaging you. You were hoping Seven had some more information about your dad or even Unknown.

(1 new message)

 **Unknown** : you won't be safe for long

 **Unknown** : we know where you are

 **Unknown** : we will get in

 **Unknown** : we will get you this time

 **Unknown** : paradise is waiting


	3. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slow lately! I apologise. I've got so many fics to finish and I just never get around to it ,-, but I'm also a little lazy and have a writers' block. Sorry about that.
> 
> Well then, here we go!
> 
> Also added TW for self-harm. Not TOO graphic, but still graphic.

It was the next morning, Thursday eight am. You woke up with a pounding headache, presumably from the anxiety from the day before. It almost seemed _unreal_ what had happened the day before. In a span of two days, you learned about your stalker, who could've killed you; your father being part of a secret organisation and about Seven the hacker. It was almost too much information to contain inside your head. It felt as if your brain might just explode. 

Half an hour later, you finally dragged yourself out of bed, ready for a shower. You'd dropped your shirt in the basket in the hallway as you made your way to the bathroom. Before you stripped completely, you checked the room to see if there were any cameras. Your eyes swiftly bounced from left to right. Luckily and almost unsurprisingly, there were no cameras set up. You sighed in relief as you dropped your clothing on the bathmat in the corner. You turned on the faucet and let the water heat up, giving you the time to look in the mirror. The bags under your eyes had cleared up a little - you had some decent sleep for once. Your hair was greasy and tied up in a messy ponytail. You eyed the black strands hanging loosely in front of your eyes. Then your gaze drifted down to your legs. A cringe erupted from your throat as you laid your eyes upon the horror that is your life and trauma. Bruises, cuts and the familiar burn your mother gave you. You slid your hand down and dug your nails into the scarred spot. You were happy she was dead, yet somehow your mind still made you believe she was in control. That you _needed_ to suffer in a way. Pain is all you knew as you went through that for years. You closed your eyes and dug your nails deeper, your heart pounding as you felt the sting under your fingertips. You breathed out deeply, not realising you held in your breath for so long. You felt disgusted the way the stinging made you feel, knowing it was not enough, but not wanting to get too carried away. The shower was now hot enough and you quickly dipped in before the feelings would return, which you knew it would.

It was dark outside, cloudy and rainy. They predicted thunderstorms for today. You'd always loved the thunder, yet somehow, it made you fear them after everything that's been happening. It was your first day in the apartment and you knew you wouldn't be at ease for a while. It was about time to log back in to the chat to see if Seven knew more.

 **MC** : Hello?

 **MC** : is anyone here? Seven?

 **707** : MC! Oh I see you've got a nickname for me~

 **707** : that's so cute!! ^^

 **Yoosung** : but i call you tht too... 

**Yoosung** : Does that mean _**I'm**_ cute too???

 **Jumin** : Typos.

 **Jumin** : Elizabeth the third is the only one who's cute.

You wondered who this third person was. You hadn't seen him before. You clicked on his profile to see what he looked like. A young face, blond hair, bags under his eyes. He wore a t-shirt with the game Underwatch on it. You knew that game and giggled. _Such a gamer,_ you thought.

 **707** : NO!

 **707** : anywaaay...

 **707** : MC! I should give you a nickname >__<

 **Jumin** : oh dear,,

 **Yoosung** : This will be awful. I can FEEL IT. 

**Yoosung** : he tried to nickname all of us before

 **Yoosung** : IT WAS A NIGHTMRE

 **707** : guys! it will be a good one!

 **707** : _are you readyyyyy?_

 **707** : Minsee!

 **Jumin:**...

 **Yoosung** : Oh.

 **Yoosung** : that wasn't even _bad !!_

 **MC** : I suppose.

 **MC** : that sounds pretty good

You raised an eyebrow. Nobody had given you a nickname before. Because of your long name, people had just called you MC your whole life. A giggle escaped you as your fingers slid across the screen.

Suddenly the room changed. It's like Seven did a 180.

 **707** : I've been getting pings from the security system

 **707** : i might change the passcode just to be safe

 **707** : they know where u are

 **MC** : oh

 **MC** : I actually got a message from unknown yesterday.

 **MC** : it hasn't deleted itself

 **707** : i'll go look !

 **Yoosung** : i have 2 go. school. nice 2 meet you Minsee!

 **Yoosung** : Luciel knows what he's doing.

 **Yoosung** : please believe in him!!

 _ **Yoosung**_ _has logged out_

 **MC** : nice meeting u too.

 **Jumin** : _**grammar**_

 **707** : the security system is ok

 **707** : but....

 **707** : you might not be safe there either

 **707** : we will have to move you again

 **707** : **don't panic** , i'll find a way. 

**707** : i'll wait a few days. 

**Jumin** : remember your duty, Luciel.

 **707** : hmm. i need to keep her safe.

 **MC** : what was my father like?

That question seemed to have thrown them off a little. It was as if it was taboo to ask such questions. Like if anyone mentioned him, they'd get killed for it. You were really anxious and thought that maybe he was a bad man. 

**707** : i'm not able to say much,

 **707** : i will call you on the private line thru this app

 **707** : wait

 **Jumin** : I have to get back to work

 **Jumin** : good day

 **MC** : cya Jumin!

 **Jumin** : :)

 _ **Jumin**_ _has logged out_

_**707** has logged out_

You sighed deeply as you waited for that call. It made you extremely nervous as you hadn't spoken on the phone with him before -- you hadn't called anyone in years. Texting was your thing, not calling. Not even face to face. You wouldn't call yourself an introvert, just... not social, in the least.

Your hands were shaking as soon as your phone started vibrating. **707** flashed onscreen, in the familiar bold, black letters. You swallowed deeply, trying to calm your heart from overworking itself.

"H-hello?" You almost mumbled. It took a few seconds before you received a reply.

"Minsee? Ah yes, hey! Uh, so you uh, your voice. It doesn't sound like the way it did in my head! haha. I mean, that's not a bad thing." You blinked in disbelief, he sounded very cheery and almost... nervous.

"That's good I think. I-I uh..." You were about to say that he sounded kinda cute, but you didn't want to come across as flirty. You barely knew the guy!

"Anyway! Your dad. So, he was the head of an organisation I can't name. I'll start from the beginning. I met him about five years ago, when I started working for the same organisation. I was assigned to him. I started digging into his files and past, because I wanted to know who this man was.

"He was part of the Yakuza -- he wasn't a bad man! But he had his duties and orders. H-he had one specific order, which was to persuade this woman, make her fall in love with him. And then he had to kill her. That woman... was your mother. I don't know much about her, but he couldn't fulfill his duty. He couldn't kill her, because she was pregnant... with you. Many years later, when I was assigned to him and found out, his boss did too. Instead of killing her, he moved her to a different city to live with her child. So, you." He took a small break, as to try and recall his memories.

"His contract was still ongoing, therefore he vanished. He knew the consequences, so when his boss contacted him, he knew he had to leave. One of the most important rules was: You cannot have any children. It's a dangerous line of work. I'm not sure where he is now and this is basically all I know." You sighed deeply, almost afraid to speak. He loved you, but it felt void since you didn't know him at all. 

"D-do you think he's still alive?" There was a short pause and you were afraid he would say something that would crush your hopes. 

"He's a wanted man. I honestly don't know. I hope so, for you, but... Chances are low." 

You didn't know this man, yet you felt sorrow. Tears prickled your eyes. You had nobody in your life who you could rely on and no shoulder to cry on. It had always been just you.

"Seven?" You managed to say.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Your voice cracked a little. You hung up after, without even hearing what else he had to say. For some reason, hearing that, broke your heart. It was almost as if you had hope. Hope that you still had someone around that loved you and wanted to care for you. But once again, it was you alone. 

" **Special security system check...** "

" **Access denied.** " 

You jumped up and clung onto your phone. Should you message Seven? Was that Unknown? Seven said you were safe... But for how long?

You stood there for half an hour, glued to your spot and waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. You ran a hand through your hair as you paced up and down the room. Seven definitely got notified, there was no other way. He hadn't tried to contact you about it yet.

A single beep came from your phone and you were almost too afraid to open it.

 **Unknown** : You have one week.

 **Unknown** : then we will get you

 **Unknown** : and send you to paradise.

You gulped in fear. You hadn't a clue what paradise was, but you knew it wasn't anything remotely like paradise. 

Shortly after, your phone rang. It was Seven once more.

"They're working faster than I thought. Minsee... I'll get you out of there. He said you have one week. That should buy me time to get things ready. I'll pick you up in three days. Stay put until then, don't open the door and leave the curtains closed." Panic rose again as your phone pinged once more. Seven was still on the line, you could hear him typing on his keyboard.

"Is that him again?"

You stayed silent and checked your screen.

 **Unknown** : just like you did to your mother

The words that appeared on the screen were the last drop. You went in a full-blown panic attack. They _did_ know and they would get you. They wouldn't wait a week, there was no way. You felt nowhere near safe anymore. Your hands dropped to your sides, still holding the phone with Seven on the other side. You heard noise. He was probably talking. But you just stopped caring. Your mind was working overtime and you couldn't focus on anything to keep you grounded. Your back hit the wall and you sagged down. You needed something, anything to make you feel in control again. You slipped your hand in your pocket, feeling around. You still had your old apartment key in your pocket and without a second thought, you pulled it out. 

You hesitated for a second, before dropping your phone on the ground and wrapping your hand around the key. You heard muffled voices again, from beside you. Oh right, Seven was still there. You looked down and hovered over the 'end call' button. You were afraid. It had been a while since you went into this state. It was a state in which you couldn't think rationally and couldn't care about _anything_.

You closed your eyes before lowering your arm. The apartment key forcefully made contact with your thigh, breaking the skin. A soft whimper escaped your throat as you pushed deeper. Your body relaxed little by little. You felt the warm liquid trickle down the inside of your leg, dripping onto the floor. At the same time, your phone rang once. Twice. Three times. You didn't bat an eye and stayed very still. It was almost a euphoric feeling that you didn't want for it to end. Your arms loosened and dropped to the floor. With a soft sigh, you welcomed the unconsciousness that drifted over you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apartment key I mentioned is a little like the older ones, they're longer than the modern ones.


End file.
